1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to olefin-based resin compositions, and more preferably halogen-free olefin-based resin compositions. These compositions are used for the coatings of electrical cables used in the automobile industry. These compositions therefore preferably satisfy requirements of the car industry, such as wear resistance, flame resistance, tensile strength and flexibility, among others.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Poly(vinylchloride) has mainly been the coating material for electrical cables in automobile applications. The reason is that this polymer has good mechanical strength, formability at extrusion with electrical cables, flexibility and paintability. The poly(vinylchloride) also provides an inexpensive material.
Recently, however, global environmental concerns have compelled the auto industry to reconsider the choice of product types used for automobile parts, including coating materials for electrical cables. As a result, poly(vinylchloride) is currently being replaced by halogen-free resin materials.
As a consequence, there have been investigations into wear-resistant resin compositions that do not generate toxic gases, such as halogen gases, when they are burned. Such compositions include halogen-free compositions containing a polyolefin-based polymer and a metal hydroxide as a flame retardant, as disclosed in Japanese patent applications published under Nos. HEI 7-176219 and HEI 7-78518, the disclosure of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties. Further, Japanese patent application published under No. HEI 7-182930, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a composition containing a polymeric material mixture consisting of a polypropylene-type resin, a polyethylene treated with an unsaturated carboxylic acid, and an ethylene-type copolymer, on the one hand, and a metal hydroxide, on the other.
However, when the compositions described supra are used in order to retard combustion or perform auto-extinction of the flame, a large amount of metal hydroxide must be added to the compositions. The compositions then acquire extremely low mechanical properties, such as a low wear resistance and tensile strength. In order to avoid the drop in mechanical strength, it has been contemplated to add polypropylene or a high-density polyethylene which are relatively hard resins. However, electrical cables coated with such compositions then become less flexible and less formable.
An aspect of the present invention is therefore to provide an olefin-based resin composition which is preferably substantially free of halogen and has well-balanced properties required for the coatings of electrical cables used in automobiles. These requisite properties include wear resistance, flame resistance, tensile strength, flexibility, heat resistance and low-temperature (freeze) resistance.
To this end, there is provided an olefin-based resin composition comprising:
(i) a polymeric material in an amount of 100 parts by weight which includes:
(a) about 50 to 95 parts by weight of propylene polymer portion comprising at least one propylene polymer having a melt flow rate of up to about 5 g/10 min;
(b) about 1 to 20 parts by weight of at least one polyolefin, a proportion of about 0.1 to 10% by weight of which is structurally modified through maleic acid anhydride treatment; and
(c) about 5 to 40 parts by weight of olefin-based polymer portion comprising at least one ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer; and
(ii) about 30 to 200 parts by weight of at least one metal hydroxide, wherein the at least one metal hydroxide is treated with silane coupling agent.
Preferably, the polyolefin portion treated with maleic acid anhydride (b) accounts for about 5 to 20% by weight of the polymeric material (i), the olefin-based polymer portion (c) accounts for about 5 to 30% by weight of the polymeric material, and the metal hydroxide product (ii) comprises at least one metal hydroxide in an amount of about 50 to 150 parts by weight relative to 100 parts by weight of the polymeric material (i).
More preferably, the metal hydroxide product (ii) comprises at least one metal hydroxide in an amount of about 70 to 90 parts by weight relative to 100 parts by weight of the polymeric material.
Suitably, the propylene polymer portion (a) comprises at least one of propylene-ethylene block copolymer in which propylene constitutes at least about 50% by weight of the block copolymer, propylene-ethylene random copolymer in which propylene constitutes at least about 50% by weight of the random copolymer, and propylene homopolymer.
Preferably, the polyolefin portion treated with maleic acid anhydride (b) comprises at least polypropylene structurally modified through maleic acid anhydride treatment.
Further, the olefin-based polymer portion (c) may comprise at least one of ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer and ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymer.
Preferably, the metal hydroxide product (ii) comprises magnesium hydroxide.
In a preferred embodiment, the silane coupling agent comprises aminosilane coupling agent.
As understood from the above, the present invention provides an olefin-based resin composition which is preferably substantially free of halogen.
The invention also concerns an electrical cable coated with, or clad in, such an olefin-based resin composition.
The above and other aspects, features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following illustrative description.
All percent measurements in this application, unless otherwise stated, are measured by weight based upon 100% of a given sample weight. Thus, for example, 30% represents 30 weight parts out of every 100 weight parts of the sample.
Unless otherwise stated, a reference to a compound or component, includes the compound or component by itself, as well as in combination with other compounds or components, such as mixtures of compounds.
The propylene polymer portion (a) having a melt flow rate (MFR) of up to about 5 g/10 min., preferably ranging from 0.1 to 5 g/10 min., includes, for example, propylene homopolymer, and block or random copolymer of propylene and ethylene in which propylene accounts for at least about 50% by weight of the corresponding block or random copolymer.
Examples of such propylene polymer portion include RB610A (block copolymer), RB410 (random polymer) and RB110 (homopolymer), manufactured and commercialized by TOKUYAMA CORP.
When the proportion of such propylene polymer portion (a) exceeds the above-mentioned upper limit of about 95% by weight of the polymeric material (i), the composition obtained becomes less flexible and less formable.
Conversely, when its proportion is less than the lower limit of about 50% by weight, the composition becomes less resistant to wear.
In the above embodiments, the MFR is measured according to the method based on Standard JIS K 6921-2.
Examples of the polyolefin portion (b) treated with maleic acid anhydride include polyethylene, polypropylene, polybutene, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymers (EEA), ethylene-methyl acrylate copolymers (EMA), ethylene-methyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene propylene rubber and ethylene-butene copolymers. A preferred example is polypropylene treated with maleic acid anhydride, since it gives an inventive composition having a sufficient level of hardness and wear resistance, without performing cross-linking.
The proportion of polyolefin portion (b) treated with maleic acid anhydride in the polymeric material (i) ranges from about 1 to 20%, preferably from about 5 to 20% by weight.
When its proportion exceeds the upper limit of about 20% by weight, the polyolefin reacts strongly with the metal hydroxide, so that the tensile elongation (elongation rate at breaking point) of the composition becomes reduced, and the composition becomes less flexible.
Conversely, when its proportion is less than the lower limit of about 1% by weight, wear resistance of the composition cannot be improved.
Preferred examples of the ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer of the olefin-based polymer portion (c) include ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA) and ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymer (EEA). The proportion of xcex1-olefin in the above ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer is not particularly limited.
EVA used in the Examples of the present invention had either 25% or 46% by weight of vinyl acetate, as shown in the Tables. EEA used in the Examples of the invention had 15% by weight of ethyl acrylate, as also shown in the Tables.
The proportion of ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer of the olefin-based polymer portion (c) in the polymeric material (i) preferably ranges from about 5 to 40%, more preferably about 5 to 30% by weight.
When its proportion exceeds the upper limit of about 40% by weight, the composition obtained becomes less resistant to wear.
Conversely, when its proportion is less than the lower limit of about 5% by weight, the composition obtained becomes hard and less formable.
Examples of the metal hydroxide product (ii) include magnesium hydroxide and aluminum hydroxide, preferably in their particle form. The metal hydroxide particles used in the invention are preferably treated with coupling agent, preferably a silane coupling agent. The silane coupling agent includes, e.g., aminosilane coupling agent, a vinylsilane coupling agent and an epoxysilane coupling agent. Coupling agents also include higher fatty acids such as stearic acid and oleic acid. Among the above examples, magnesium hydroxide treated with aminosilane coupling agent is most preferably used.
The part of metal hydroxide product (ii), added to 100 parts by weight of the polymeric material (i), preferably ranges from about 30 to 200, more preferably from about 50 to 150, even more preferably from about 70 to 90 parts by weight.
When the portion of metal hydroxide product (ii) is too high, the composition obtained suffers deterioration in elongation rate, wear resistance, flexibility and formability.
On the other hand, when the proportion is too low, flame resistance of the composition is impaired.
The olefin-based resin composition of the present invention may further contain an appropriate amount of additives, such as usual additives, such as anti-oxidants, copper-damage inhibitors and lubricants, so far as they do not impede the above described product features.
The inventive olefin-based resin composition can be prepared by mixing and kneading the polymeric material (i) and the metal hydroxide product (ii) supra in any manner such as according to known methods.
When the inventive composition is applied to the coatings of electrical cables used in automobiles, these coatings preferably satisfy required wear resistance, flame resistance, tensile strength, flexibility, heat resistance, freeze resistance, etc. Above all, these coatings preferably generate no halogen gas.
The aminosilane coupling agents contain, in their molecule, functional groups reacting with inorganic compounds and those reacting with organic compounds. Accordingly, when a metal hydroxide is treated with aminosilane coupling agent, the former is bound to the latter through those functional groups reacting with inorganic compounds. When the thus-treated metal hydroxide is added to the composition, the metal hydroxide becomes firmly bound to maleic acid anhydride combined with the polyolefin portion (b) or the olefin-based polymer portion (c) through the aminosilane""s functional groups which react with organic compounds. As a result, wear resistance of, the inventive composition is markedly improved.
When an amino group (as in the above case) and/or an epoxy group is (are) present at the oleophilic group side of the silane coupling agent, that (those) group(s) react(s) with the maleic acid anhydride combined with the polyolefin portion (b) or the olefin-based polymer portion (c), so that the hydrophilicity of such groups is suppressed. As a result, the composition becomes mechanically stronger and more waterproof.